Of Shouting and Silence
by kindacravingshortcake
Summary: "It's as if you think I'm going to – to judge or something-" "Because you will!" / Or where an argument causes everything to come out. Niff. Oneshot. Rated for language.


**A/N: Hey, guys! Wow. So I've had this little story under my belt (or hidden away in my notebook) for a while now. I just thought I'd upload it for you. **

**This is my first Niff story, but by no means is this my first time writing angst (I likes me a bit of angst) so hopefully I've done these two justice. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**NOTE: I do not own anything, blah de blah, this is a one shot (no more after this, guys, sorry) and if you want more, you should ask my lovely beta/sister, Erin (whatabeautifulmess), who would be more than happy to supply you with the tooth decayingly fluffy ending I know everyone wants to read. Enjoy!**

Shouting.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Jeff!"

"What's your problem?"

"My _problem_ is YOU! Jeff, what the hell is up with you? You've been ignoring me for only God knows how long now, always blowing me off or pushing me away and I'm fucking _sick _of it! What's wrong? You're my best friend!"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry if I can't be as perfect as you'd like me to be!"

"Oh, don't even _go_ there-"

"Go where, Nick? I'm only human! Jesus! I'm sorry of you feel that way, but let me breathe, would you? I'm allowed to have a little time to myself, aren't I? Christ!"

"So, what, I'm not good enough to know your secrets now? Jeff, you can tell me anything! You never used to do this! What the hell _happened_?"

"Why can't you just leave this alone? What if I don't want to tell you? What if you're being _stupid_, as per usual, and are getting worked up over nothing?"

"'Nothing'? That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard! Obviously there's something wrong or you wouldn't suddenly hate me like you seem to now!"

"I don't hate you! How could I? You're my best friend!"

"Well, then why? Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I – because!"

"Because? _Because? _What the hell kind of half-assed answer is that? What does that even _mean_?"

"It means because, what are you, an idiot?"

"No, I'm concerned and pissed off! Not only are you ignoring me, and refusing to give me a reason why, you're insulting me at the same time!"

"Because you're being so dumb! Nick you have to be one of the stupidest, most oblivious-"

"_Oblivious?"_

"Well, I'm sorry, Nick, but if you haven't figured it out by now, I sure as hell ain't telling you!"

"What- that's so _pathetic_! You are so fucking _selfish_-"

"Look, you do _not_ want to know what's up with me, okay?"

"God, so one second I'm oblivious and the next I don't want to know? I can't fucking win, can I? Go on then, WHY don't I want to know?"

"Because trust me, you won't like it! And – it's pretty personal, so -"

"Why?"

"Oh, _as if I'm going to tell you_!"

"Jesus Christ, Jeff! It's as if you think I'm going to – to judge or something-"

"Because you will! Okay, _maybe_ you won't hate me, _maybe_ you'd try to pretend like it's all okay, but everything will be ruined, _everything _will be awkward, and if there's one thing I'm certain of, you will definitely JUDGE me!"

"I- You actually think that little of me…? Wow. Just – wow. I'm actually offended by that. You… _douche_. You know, I can't even believe what a-"

"Fine, that's it."

"_What's_ it?"

"I'm leaving! I can't _listen_ to this! You have _no fucking idea_-"

"Then _tell_ me! GIVE me an idea!"

"I FUCKING CAN'T! How many times do I need to tell you this before it gets through you're thick skull? Why can't you just drop it? _Why _do you have to make this so – so difficult? I can't tell you, I can't – I can't _change_ this!"

"What do you mean, _change_?"

"I mean – nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Urgh! It obviously DOES, Jeff! Just stop lying, you're being so _pathetic_! I can't believe this. Who even ARE you?"

"_Don't you da-"_

"NO! Jeff, we tell each other _everything_! Or, at least, we _used_ to! We're supposed to be best friends; we know _everything_ about each other, so why the _hell_ won't you tell me _this_? _Huh_?"

"Are you deaf? I just said, I can't-"

"'I can't, I can't'; yes, you fucking CAN! You really think this secret of yours is gonna stop us being friends? Well, have a little more faith in me, because it _won't_! I won't _let_ it! Who was it that looked after you when you were sick? Who was the first at the hospital that time you broke your leg? Who did you go to when your parents split? Who was the first person you came out to? ME!"

"Nick, stop-!"

"But that must mean nothing to you! We've been best friends since we were _five_, Jeff, I've told you every secret I have about me, no matter how hard it was, I would trust you with my fucking _life_, but _that must mean NOTHING to you_!"

"Of course it do-!"

"Evidently not, otherwise you would have _trusted_ me and just freaking told me-!"

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… What…?"

"…"

"I – you – Jeffy –"

"Shut up."

"Jeff, I'm s-sorry, I – I didn't… I didn't kno-"

"SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_ – I have to, I can't –"

"Wait – Jeff, WAIT! JEFF!"

Silence.

**Welp. There you go! I really hope you enjoyed it. Please drop by a review – it would mean the world to me. Reviews are so much nicer to read, right? Thank you for reading! Hugs and butterfly kisses.**


End file.
